


Together

by DelicateMushroom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, The Last of Us AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateMushroom/pseuds/DelicateMushroom
Summary: All hell breaks loose one night, as an infection began to spread.





	

Kageyama was happier than ever. They just won against Shiratorizawa, and in a few weeks, they'll be in Tokyo, facing the best of the best. At their practice, everyone was fired up, and they took longer than usual, because everyone wanted one more. At the end they still needed to get home, but not without their usual stop at Ukai's shop. Everyone else were long gone, when they finished changing, because Hinata kept texting.

"It's Kenma" he said when they finally got out from school. "Nekoma made it to nationals!" They smiled at each other as they spoke about their chances against their fated enemy.  
They were almost at the shop when it started. It was so unexpected, that sound of explosion and gunshots. Neither of them knew what to do and they both froze for a minute, as they heard screaming, not that far away. Suddenly, something clicked in Kageyama, and he grabbed Hinata's hand, started pulling the boy with him, as he searched for some place safe. They heard more gunshots, a helicopter flew above them as they got around the corner. "Ukai," Hinata whispered behind him, and he noticed their coach too.

"Hinata! Kageyama! Come, get inside, quickly!" he practically pulled the boys inside. "Are you guys all right?" when they nodded, Ukai sighed. "Good. Look... I need to go. My mother is at the hospital, and I'm gonna get her. You two, stay here." He took his keys and went outside. "Coach!" Hinata called after him. "Take care!" Ukai nodded. "You too. I'll lock the door, okay?" And he left.  
Kageyama looked around, then turned on the little TV on the counter, to catch the news.  
"... brain infection. The infected are hyper-aggressive. They attack anyone on sight. Their numbers quickly rising. It's a world-wide pandemic" The reporter stopped as someone off-screen talked to him. "We just heard, the military already started creating safe-zones. Here is a list of the locations." The screen changed, showing a list. "There is one in Sendai" Kageyama pointed out. Hinata looked at him, fear clearly visible in his eyes. "We... we should wait for Ukai" Kageyama only nodded.

That night was horrible. They sat in darkness, holding each other for comfort. They barricaded the shop, while listening to the news as all hell broke loose outside. It's well past midnight, when Hinata falls asleep, leaning on Kageyama, and soon, he was sleeping too.

*

Two weeks passed since that night. Electricity, and the phone lines were gone, so they didn't had any connection to the outside world. They were worried sick about ther families and friends. On top of that, Ukai never returned. Neither of them said, but even for Hinata, it was evident. In case of a global pandemic, being around a hospital couldn't end well. Still, all things considered Kageyama tought themselves lucky. The shop was full of food, and not a lot infected came their way. Living in a small town had it perks, apparently.

"We need to go" Hinata said one night, while they eat. "I mean, I'm scared shitless about this thing outside, but locked up here, not knowing anything... I'll go nuts."  
"Yeah, I thought about this a lot." When Hinata shot him with a curious look, he sighed. "Dumbass, I know that we can't rot here forever, but I don't really have a plan."  
"So" Hinata gulped as he gathered himself enough to speak. "We should check our families first, right? Even if they left, they could've left something for us..."

*

They spent the next day planning. It was more like sitting, and tossing around really dumb ideas until they come up with something. Hinata was really frustrated, pacing around, as if it could make his brain cells work better. Neither of them were ready to leave the shop, and they never'll be. Kageyama think that nobody is. They just need to go as prepare as one could, and hope for the best. 

Their school and volleyball uniforms are left at the top of the counter, as they most probably won't need them anymore. Instead, their bags were full with food and a few other supplies. They stepped outside the shop and stopped for a moment.  
"You know" Hinata started as he grabbed his partners hand. "I'm still scared as hell. But you are with me, and together, we are invincible." He smiled at him. Not that beaming, million-dollar smile, but a smile, nevertheless.  
"Yeah" Kageyama felt his lips curving up. He took a deep breath and closed the door behind them. "It's you and me against the world, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> \- and they got shot by the military on sight
> 
> no, sorry, not. i'll maybe continue this, i have some ideas  
> anyway i'm sorry for everything, bc i just typed out really fast, and i didn't wrote a thing in like forever, and i can't name a thing properly  
> but, i hope you like it (　^ω^）


End file.
